budokaisagasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistan I
Mistan I came into Budokai Sagas late in the Nel and Ichigo Saga, there after playing a very minor role with some other people he met in the desert. Though he met multiple people that played major roles in the Nel and Ichigo Saga such as Cloud and Nel, he himself never ascended to anything other than a simple character that made up the Saga. 'Inspiration of Creation' Mistan was originally created to mirror Vegeta in Personality and Appearance on Budokai Sagas. It soon became obvious, however, that Mistan would not take part as an evil character, but more of a character taking on the attitude of Cloud III…until he fell off the Lookout of course in which he then became more of a Zenith 2.0. 'Appearance' Mistan looks like any regular Saiyan. He wears the traditional Saiyan Amour; a black Spandex with the Amour over it, white gloves and boots and a Black Scouter which he built himself. His hair is spikey like all Saiyan’s are and it is of a deep black in colour. Mistan has only ever changed his Saiyan Uniform once he out grew the size he wore. The Spandex, he has never been changed as it simply grew with him. He hates getting new Amour; however, as he felt it made him look as though he had never fought before. 'Personality' Before Mistan lands on Earth, he is arrogant and gets infuriated easily. Like all other Saiyan’s, he loves to build up his Saiyan Pride. Mistan mostly thinks he’s better than all other life forms and keeps to himself. He confides in practically no one of what he is thinking or feeling. After Mistan arrives on Earth, his attitude changes completely. He becomes happy most of the time and cheerful. At times, he can become brutal, particularly when he is in the middle of a battle or when he is in a rage, which becomes very rare. No one seems to know why Mistan becomes so much more happy on Earth, and nor, it seems, does he. 'History' Pre-Earth: Mistan was born on Vegeta like all other Saiyans and form the moment he was placed in the chamber where the rest of the Saiyan Infants were kept, he started giving off a high Power Level reading. As he grew older and older, Mistan learned Saiyan tradition, religion (which he took no part in) and power. He ventured to other planets with weaker inhabitants, slaughtering them all, growing stronger every time he returned to Vegeta. Over time, Mistan begun to exceed the power of his father, Kassd, who was a very respective Saiyan on Vegeta was on the few close to the Saiyan King. Through time, Mistan was placed in the Elite Class of Saiyan where he met up with four other Elite Saiyans; Vaisn, Jolkas, Balark and Zinyak. Many years passed and things begun to change. Mistan, Vaisn, Jolkas, Balark and Zinyak formed a group with Mistan as their leader. They head out to far off planets, sometimes taking weeks to return to Vegeta. Finally, Mistan ascended to a level so high, he begun to scare Kassd. Kassd begun to feed lies to the Saiyan King about his son and his team. Lies that finally convinced the King that Mistan and his little group no longer needed to be on Vegeta. They were banished from the Saiyan Planet, not knowing why. Mistan’s attitude became sour and treated the rest of his group with as much respect as he treated the creatures he once slaughtered. They stopped killing, renouncing their Saiyan heritage. With no place to call home, they flew around the Universe in a place they could live on once more. Finally, they stumbled upon Unsublia, peaceful planet…currently in the stage of being destroyed by a heartless monster named Slazinch. They decided to fight for the Unsublian’s and face Slazinch. The battle raged for weeks and weeks. Finally, Mistan and Vaisn ended Slazinch’s life with a team attack. They had won for the Unsublian’s, but it came with a price: Balark and Zinyak had been killed, Jolkas was badly injured. They bade good-bye to the Unsublian’s and continued on their journey which was now to be with only three Saiyans. Three days later, they landed on Earth. After months and months of travel, they finally came to a definite halt. Mistan, Vaisn and Jolkas went their separate ways after landing on Earth, though still finding ways to keep in touch. Times of Peace: Mistan meets up with a young woman and they start going out. A year later, they were married. Isabel, now Mistan’s wife, did not seem to be too surprised when Mistan told her where he was from and what he had done. Three years later, Isabel was pregnant and soon, they were parents. Though Mistan hated the idea, Isabel liked the name “Kassd” and finally persuaded Mistan to name their son after Mistan’s father who he hoped with all his heart was dead by then. Isabel did not like the idea of Kassd being trained to fight, but after Mistan reminded her what had happened to his two teammates and what kind of people were out there in the Universe, she gave in, also deciding that she wanted to be trained in basic combat and possibly in some Ki. Gunduige: Ten years passed… Mistan, Isabel, Kassd, Jolkas, Julie, Jolkas’s Wife, Spirit, Jolkas’s son and Vaisn were all boarding Mistan’s old ship to make their way back to Unsublia. Three days later, they had arrived, but once more, found it in a state of siege. They were hurried into an underground shelter where they were told by Unsublain’s that a terrible Shape Shifter that went by the name of Gunduige was demolishing their people and their planet. Once again, they confronted a monster with intentions to blow up Unsublia. Gunduige was much stronger and much more experience than Slazinch had been. Mistan and Jolkas had forced Isabel, Kassd, Julie and Spirit to stay in the shelter. Kassd and Spirit left a crack open so as to watch the battle. They witnessed Gunduige murder Vaisn and almost kill Mistan. Before he could finish him off, however, Kassd exploded from the shelter, rage possessing him. He found he had powers he had never been able to use before. Through anger, rage and disbelief, Kassd somehow managed to kill Gunduige. Nel and Ichigo Saga Roaming: After they arrived back on Earth, Mistan, Jolkas, Isabel and Julie buried what remained of Vaisn’s destroyed body while Kassd and Spirit trained in solitude for a little while. Isabel returned to their house and Julie and Jolkas picked Spirit up and took him home. Mistan, however, had detected several high Power Levels at a near-by desert. He proceeded to the place. Once there, he met Len and Zero against a weird looking alien. Shortly after, a young child and a few other’s landed and, after a short battle Mistan contributed to, the alien retreated to his Saiyan-like Pod and begun to flee form the planet. He did not get far, however, as Zero soon blew the Pod up. As Len and Zero left the scene, Mistan challenged the young boy to a battle. The young boy won and Mistan learned his name was Sarv. Soon, Sarv and Mistan were joined by two other Saiyan’s, one he recognized form Vegeta, Lucius, and the other Mistan had never seen before, Dragarz. He soon formed a friendship between the three and soon after, they left the desert for the Lookout. Once there, Sarv, Dragarz and Lucius continued to train with each other. Soon they met Green, an old Namekian that was Earth’s Guardian. Mistan did not seem too interested in the fact that Baston, another Saiyan who was almost ten times stronger than he was, had just been brutally killed by other people on the Lookout. Mistan engaged in battle once more with Sarv, but things did not go so well. Mistan with thrown off the edge of the Lookout. The impact caused Mistan’s brain to seize up…then when he awoke, he was changed, different. He was once again, impatient, arrogant and brutal. He did not remember anything of his old, nice self. Intergalactic Tournament Preparations: Mistan left Sarv, Lucius and Dragarz and met up with Kassd in the Mountains where more people trained in Ki were stationed, apparently just training for fun as they had previously. As Mistan and Kassd decided they should start train too, two horribly familiar aliens dropped to the ground in front of them. Gunduige and Slazinch had just entered the scene. After the four of them had finished shouting at one another, Mistan and Kassd retreated back to the Lookout as Ki Blasts and Gunduige and Slazinch pursued them. After they landed, two fighters, Green and Len, took up the battle with Gunduige and Slazinch. The two easily overpowered the two resurrected villains in a matter of minutes. Len shot four thin beams of Ki from his fingers which cut Slazinch into tiny pieces where they blew up from the ground. Green charged forwards and simply plunged his hand straight into Gunduige’s stomach, causing him to implode from the inside. They left the Lookout one more and made their way back to the Mountains where they began to search for the Dragonballs. They did not find one and before they had time to search for any more, Mistan and Kassd got a telepathic message concerning an Intergalactic Tournament. From then on, Mistan, Jolkas, Kassd and Spirit ventured to Namek on Mistan’s old ship in order to train on terrain they weren’t used to in order to train for the Tournament. However, on the second day of the three day trip to Namek, Mistan underwent serious training with Kassd who still had not discovered why his father was now treating him and everyone else like scum. During that training, Mistan injured Kassd so badly, it caused himself to go into a kind of inner Lock-Down with anger and rage at himself. Mistan though he had put Kassd into a realm that had disabled the possibility of calling him back: he thought he had killed his own son. Through sadness and rage, Mistan transformed into a Super Saiyan. He began to attempt to kill himself mentally so as to join Kassd. However, before the changed Mistan could do more than scream in pain and grief, Kassd begun to stir. Mistan’s aura broke. It soon became apparent that Kassd had done no more than stray into the realm of un-consciousness for a brief time. Mistan let his anger and grief go along with his Super Saiyan form and once he was in his regular form, his mind was fixed. He was the same, happy and kind self once more. After Mistan telling Kassd that he could have anything he wanted in an attempt to make up for his behaviour and actions that had just transpired in the training session and Kassd used that option to return to Earth, the ship turned around, heading back to the lush green Planet. After landing, Mistan, Kassd, Jolkas and Spirit exited the ship to find Lucius, Dragarz and Skepter, a half Saiyan like Kassd was, inside another ship, also training for the Tournament. They entered the ship, Mistan explaining what had happened to his mind after the Lookout incident and bringing his apologies. Dragarz and Lucius accepted him back warmly, Skepter said nothing, not knowing Mistan. this time, the Reset commenced, wiping out all from the Nel and Ichigo Saga. The next Saga is the Nene Saga 'Techniques' · O-Gus-Ha T'''his is Mistan’s Signature Technique which he uses many times against various opponents. Mistan cups his hands at his side with while he gather’s Ki of bright yellow. When it is ready, Mistan with push the Ki forwards towards his target of the blast, propelling the Ki to extend towards the victim, changing the ball of Ki into a beam of Ki. '''Immediate Transmittal This Technique allows Mistan to move from one place to another faster than the speed of sound. However, this Technique was invented by Mistan himself and was used the very first time accidentally; therefore he has never perfected the Technique. Mistan has only used Immediate Transmittal entirely successfully when he has been in real danger and was in need of it. 'Transformations' · Super Saiyan 'Mistan only ever reaches Super Saiyan . He achieves the form through extreme emotion. 'Trivia ***· Mistan’s name was originally “MilesDK”, though around the time of meeting Sarv, the creator came to his senses about the patheticness of the name. However, instead of making the character simply change his name, the creator registered a new character with the exact same stats except for the name. After being accepted “Mistan” took on the same character as MilesDK had. ***· Through the entire plot, it is never explained how Mistan knew about the Dragonballs, Namek or Kami’s Lookout. Nor does it explain how he suddenly obtained a spaceship out of nowhere. ***· The reason of why Mistan was searching for the Dragonballs was never explained and it is still unknown. ***· Originally, Lucius did not accept Mistan’s apology as Dragarz had at the end of the RP and the two of them (Mistan and Lucius) began to engage in a huge fight. Lucius randomly transformed into a Super Saiyan 4 and Mistan randomly ascended to a “Final Form” of Super Saiyan which was, in the creator’s mind, a form that contained power of a “Super Saiyan 1,000”. The fun in which the two controllers of Mistan and Lucius took part in ended when the Site Admin told them that “Just because we are reseting, doesn’t mean you can go and be idiots and do whatever you want. As a punishment, you will both be starting off with less Zennie”. Category:Nel and Ichigo Saga Characters Category:Saiyans Category:NegativeSanity's Characters Category:Good Alignment